Home automation networking technology enables light switches, lights, thermostats, motions sensors, and other devices to interoperate. As the homeowner arrives home, the system can automatically open the garage door, unlock the front door, disable the alarm, light the downstairs, and turn on the TV, for example. The various household devices are connected with each other to form a network and act as a “smart home”. However, hackers entering a smart home network might be able to turn off lights, reprogram HVAC systems, blow speakers, unlock doors, disarm alarm systems, or worse.